Caskett kidnapped
by Geekmaster5000
Summary: What happens when out beloved couple are kidnapped by Jerry Tyson, who is shockingly alive and healthy? How is he alive? And how will they escape? Oh, and should I mention that Tyson has a thing for Beckett? *WARNING* Involves torture so if you don't like it don't read it. Rating may turn to M later on.
1. Taken In The Night

**11/16/13 edit- Hey guys! I promise I haven't given up this story. I've been busy with school and sports, and I've been working on another story for a teacher so I have hardly been able to update, but I promise that I'll update soon. I'm working on it tonight and I'll hopefully have it finished! Cross you fingers and wish me luck. If it's not up in a week, PM me or email me at: Geekmaster5000 and I'll try my best to update. Sorry again for the wait!**

Detective Kate Beckett walked into her apartment feeling exhausted. Not only had she been on call for about, she checked her watch, 32 hours straight, the coffee machine was broken, and Captain Gates hadn't allowed them to leave until they caught their killer. When they finally hauled the Son of a bitch's ass into booking, she immediately went home, too tired to stay for the interrogation.

It had been a fairly quick case; A woman, mid-forties, two gunshot wounds, one in the head, one in the back. CSU found fingerprints on the doorknob and DNA around the body that matched her ex-boyfriends, who had previously been charged with assault, battery, and theft. Unfortunately for them, he had gone off grid. No credit card charges, bank withdrawals, or phone usage. Nothing. They gave a picture of him to the media, and finally after hours of searching, someone called in saying that the boyfriend was at a gas station just outside of the city, filling up his truck. Team went over, and arrested him. They found a glock 17 that matched the size of the bullets that killed the vic. They arrested him, and took him back to the precinct, where they locked him in a cell until they all were rested and ready for interrogation.

Beckett had immediately headed home, her nice comfortable bed calling her.

Now, all she wanted to do was curl up with a nice book and fall asleep. Beckett walked further into her apartment and froze. Something seemed… out of place. She quickly pulled out her gun, and did a quick scan of the room. Windows were locked and everything looked the same.

Then why did she feel like she was being watched?

Beckett shook off the feeling. She was probably delusional from her lack of sleep. She laid the gun down on the coffee table, and put her badge beside it.

She walked over to the bedroom, and just as she was about to take off her coat, she felt a presence behind her. She started to turn around when she was clubbed from behind. She fell to the floor, dazed. Beckett scrambled to her feet when she felt and arm wrap around her waist, and a hand with a cloth in it cover her mouth. Chloroform. She desperately tried to fight, but her limbs wouldn't move. She saw blackness creep into her vision, and just before she lost consciousness, she saw him his face. _Oh no… Not again._

~Caskett Always~

Richard Castle walked into his loft and sighed. It had been a very long, he looked at his watch, 32 hours. Captain Gate required everyone to stay until they found their perp. When they finally found the guy that killed their victim, both he and Beckett had gone home. He was in desperate need of coffee.

Castle walked up to his apartment floor, took his key out his pocket, and jammed it into the lock. He shoved the door open, too tired to care about all of the excessive noise he made. It didn't matter anyways. Mother and Alexis went on a road trip for colleges, and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. He dropped his coat onto the floor, and walked further into the loft. It was then he realized that something was off. He looked around but saw nothing. It was like that old saying "someone walking on your grave" but creepier. It made chills go up his arm. Nothing was moved, it looked exactly the same as when he left this morning. So why was he so on edge?

_Okay Rick, you are officially going nuts._ He said to himself. He was just tired. In the morning, he'd have to buy him and Beckett extra large coffees. He smiled at the thought, and walked through the study to get to his bedroom. A nice hot shower sounded nice right about now. He closed the study door behind him, and just as he was about to turn around, he felt a presence behind him. He whirled around only to be met with a heavy object being smashed into his face. He crumpled to the ground and felt the person bend over him, and press a cloth to his face. It smelt like chloroform and…

Wait. Cherries?

His eyes widened and his last thought before he blacked out was panicked. _Tyson has Beckett too._

**Dun dun dun! That's right folks, Jerry Tyson is back! This is set in the fifth season, and they are a couple, and there isn't a lot of fluff in this chapter, I know, but there will be later. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and will continue to follow my story. I hope to write a lot more often. Please review and follow, and send me a PM on your thoughts, I always love to hear from you! Thanks and remember:**

**GEEK ON!**


	2. Where Am I?

Chapter 2

Beckett heard her name being called through the darkness. Why was it so dark? The last thing she remembered was getting home. Then, she walked into her apartment, and then...

Her eyes shot open, and her head snapped up. Tyson had kidnapped her. How? He's dead, or at least she thought he was.

Beckett held off the questions to take in her surroundings. It was dark. The only light was coming from a light bulb that was hanging from the ceiling. Her head was hazy, and her head pounded.

She tried to move her hands and legs but they were tied down using handcuffs. She wiggled around, only to find that not only were her ankles and wrist were tied, but so were her upper and forearms. Her torso was also tied down too. She examined the knots on her legs. They were some sort of sailor knot that looked like it it could never be untied.

She moved her neck, and winced. Her neck was sore from the chair she was sitting in. She moaned, and it was muffled. She poked her tongue between her teeth and was met with tape. They had gagged her with duct tape.

Her mind raced. She was running out of plans. Tyson obviously didn't want her to escape. She tried to tip the chair over, but it didn't even budge. It must have been bolted to the floor. Shit, she was screwed.

She heard faint footsteps from behind her, and a door knob turning. A door opened, and she heard heavy footsteps coming toward her, and a figure appeared in front of her. He smiled at her like he was going to do her a kindness and approached her. He grabbed a piece of the tape and yanked hard. Her lips stung with pain.

"There. It's good to see you Kate."

"The feeling isn't mutual, I can assure you." Her voice rasped. Her throat felt like she had swallowed a bucket of sand.

"Aww... Come on Katie, we're gonna have so much fun." His eyes scanned her body hungrily. "Every thing is perfect," His eyes stopped on her head. "Except for the hair." He grabbed her hair, and smashed her head back against the chair. Her head exploded into pain, and her eyes went blurry.

Tyson snapped his fingers, and two men came in. One punched her in the face a few times, and her head snapped back again. The same man punched her in the gut and held down her arms, even though she had no strength in her body to fight. The other started to untie her. Once she was completely untied, they dragged her over to a door she hadn't noticed before. Tyson opened it, and she saw that inside was a bathroom.

It was old, to say the least. Like the last room, there was one light dangling from the ceiling. She looked over at the sink and saw blonde hair dye. They led her over to the bathtub, and made her kneel in front of it.

Tyson turned on the water, and shoved her head underneath it. She bit her lip to keep in the gasp. The water was freezing! She had her eyes open, and she saw the water turn red. She didn't even know she was bleeding.

Tyson yanked her head back, and the two men grabbed her arms and pinned then behind her back. They pushed her to the floor, and Tyson put his knee on her spine in between her shoulders. Her grabbed the hair dye from the counter. He ripped it open with his teeth, and grabbed the tube from inside. He twisted the cap off with his teeth, and poured the dye into her hair. She wiggled her head back and forth, trying to throw some of the dye out of her hair.

Tyson grabbed her hair, and slammed her head into the floor. Her vision blurred, and she saw her vision blacken. Soon, she was unconscious.

~Caskett Always~

Castle slowly came back to consciousness, feeling like his head was stuffed with cotton. He opened his eyes, and immediately squinted. It was so bright. Where was he?

He closed his eyes trying to recollect his thoughts. He remembered solving the case, and saying goodbye to Beckett, then he got a cab home. He got home and...

His eyes flew open.

Kate!

Tyson has Kate. The cloth smelt like cherries, and there's only one person he knew who smelt like that.  
Castle started to pull on his restraints. He tried to move his hands and legs but they were tied down using handcuffs. He moved around, only to find that not only were his ankles and wrist were tied, but so were his upper and forearms with knotted rope. His torso was also tied down. He examined the knots on his legs. They were some kind of intricate knot that looked like it it could never be untied.

"You'll never escape from those."  
Castle's head snapped up. He hadn't even noticed the woman come in.

"Who are you, and how did I get here?" He growled at her.

She clucked her tongue at him.

"So grumpy. My name's Kate."

He was so not calling her Kate. He looked at the woman, taking in her appearance. She had brown hair very similar to Beckett's. In fact, a lot of her features were very similar to Beckett's. She was wearing a royal blue shirt and black pants. The woman could've been Beckett's sister.

"You didn't answer my second question.

The woman walked over to his chair and bent down so she was at eye level with him.

"You were dropped off by my partner, Tyson. You know him, I believe."

"Unfortunately, yes." He sneered at her.

"Where's Kate?" He glared at her.

The woman, K, he decided to call her, rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _her_? No need to care about that bitch anymore. She's with Jerry right know, and I get you. That was our deal."

"She's not a bitch!" Castle yelled at her. This woman was becoming more and more irritating by the minute.

"Come on Ricky, it's just the two of us now. I've been waiting for this moment ever since you wrote your first Derrick Storm book. Then you had to go and kill him off. But then I heard that you were writing another book and I was excited. But then I learned it was about a sexy NYPD detective, Katherine Beckett." By now she was standing and pacing around his chair, dragging a finger across his back and chest. "I couldn't stand to read about Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook knowing it was based off of _her_."

She walked over to a table that he hadn't seen earlier. He noticed a wide assortment of knives, a few hand guns, and a laptop. K grabbed the laptop and pulled a stool over and set the laptop on top of it. She opened up a program that had a camera on it projecting them and three other sections that were static.

"It's almost time."

"Time for what."

"For our meeting with a certain someone."

**Oh my God guys, I'm SO sorry for not updating for, like, two months. I've been extremely busy, but I finished this chapter like I promised I would. So fans, until the next update.**

**Geek On!  
**


End file.
